Ailee - Heaven
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Heavenright|200px *'Artista:' Ailee *'Single:' Heaven *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Febrero-2012 *'Agencia: 'YMC Entertainment 'Romanización' Niga inneun gose nado hamkke halge Niga ganeun gose nado hamkke galge Nol wiheso meirutgo Nol wiheso gidohago Ni senggage jamdeulgo Nol bureumyo nuneul tto Ne yopeso jikyojugo Ne yopeso gamssajuneun Non naye chon gugin gol You’re my only one way Ojik noreul wonhe Nega ni gyote isseume gamsahe You’re the only one babe Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralde hejun No hanaro naneun hengbokhe Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Uri hamkke ramyon We will never cry never, never cry Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Yongwonhi duriso Never gonna be alone Ni pumeso sumeul swigo Ni pumeso ip matchugo Ni moksoril deureumyon kkum kkuneun got man gata Ni nuneso al su isso Ni sarangeul alsu isso Non naye chon gugin gol You’re my only one way Ojik noreul wonhe Nega ni gyote isseume gamsahe You’re my only one babe Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralge hejun No hanaro naneun hengbokhe Heaven namane saram Geure nareul jikyojul saram Otton seulpeumdo otton apeumdo nowa hamkke handamyon Oneu nugudo nan buropji ana Ttollineun du soneul jabajwo Nega saneun iyu nonikka~ You’re my only one way Ojik noreul wonhe Nega ni gyote isseume gamsahe You’re the only one babe Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralde hejun No hanaro naneun hengbokhe Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Uri hamkke ramyon We will never cry never, never cry Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Yongwonhi duriso Never gonna be alone So alone 'Español' Donde estés yo también estaré A donde vayas yo también iré Todos los días sonrío por ti Todos los días rezo por ti Me quedo dormida pensando en ti Abro mis ojos al llamarte A mi lado me proteges A mi lado me sostienes Eres mi cielo Tú eres mi único camino Solo por ti Estoy agradecida por estar junto a ti Eres el único nene Me enseñaste el amor en este severo mundo Soy feliz solo con tenerte a ti Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Si estamos juntos Nunca más lloraremos, nunca, nunca lloraremos Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Siempre juntos Nunca estaremos solos Respiro en tus brazos Nos besamos, en tus brazos Cuando oigo tu voz siento que estoy soñando Puedo verlo en tus ojos Puedo ver tu amor Eres mi cielo Tú eres mi único camino Solo por ti Estoy agradecida por estar junto a ti Eres el único nene Me enseñaste el amor en este severo mundo Soy feliz sólo con tenerte a ti Cielo, mi única persona Si, la persona que me protegerá No hay tristeza ni dolor si sólo estoy contigo No estoy celosa de nadie más Sostén mis temblorosas manos Porque tú eres la razón de mi existir Tú eres mi único camino Sólo por ti Estoy agradecida por estar junto a ti Eres el único nene Me el amor en este severo mundo Soy feliz sólo con tenerte a ti Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Si estamos juntos Nunca más lloraremos, nunca, nunca lloraremos Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo, cielo Siempre juntos Nunca estaremos solos Tan sola 'Hangul' 니가 있는 곳에 나도 함께 할게 니가 가는 곳에 나도 함께 갈게 널 위해서 매일 웃고 널 위해서 기도하고 니 생각에 잠들고 널 부르며 눈을 떠 내 옆에서 지켜주고 내 옆에서 감싸주는 넌 나의 천국인걸 You’re my only one way 오직 너를 원해 내가 니 결에 있음에 감사해 You’re the only one babe 힘든 세상 속에 사랑을 알게 해준 너 하나로 나는 행복해 Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven 우리 함께라멘 We will never cry never, never cry Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven 영원히 들이서 Never gonna be alone 니 품에서 숨을 쉬고 니 품에서 입 맞추고 니 목소릴 들으면 꿈 꾸는 것 만 같아 니 눈에서 알 수 있어 니 사랑을 알 수 있어 넌 나의 천국인걸 You’re my only one way 오직 너를 원해 내가 니 결에 있음에 감사해 You’re my only one babe 힘든 세상 속에 사랑을 알게 해준 너 하나로 나는 행복해 Heaven 나만의 사람 그래 나를 지켜줄 사람 어떤 슬픔도 어떰 아픔도 너와 함께 한다면 어느 누구도 난 부롭지 않아 떨리는 두 손을 잡아줘 내가 사는 이유 너니까 You’re my only one way 오직 너를 원해 내가 니 결에 있음에 감사해 You’re the only one babe 힘든 세상 속에 사랑을 알게 해준 너 하나로 나는 행복해 Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven 우리 함께라멘 We will never cry never, never cry Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven, Heaven 엥원히 들이서 Never gonna be alone So alone 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop